It has been proposed to monitor exposure of consumers to audio media by incorporating monitoring software in a cellular telephone, making use of the cellular telephone's hardware, including its microphone, CPU, memory capacity and communications capabilities.
Media usage data gathered with the use of cellular telephones would be correlated with the identity of the cellular telephone's user in order to produce estimates of audiences broken down by audience demographics. However, cellular telephone service is provided by a telephone service provider that is a separate entity from the entity that gathers the media usage data so that it is necessary to adapt the methodology for gathering such media usage data by means of cellular telephone to the business practices of the entities that supply cellular telephone service.